1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and in particular to an exercise device provided with belt and wheel treadmill types to provide a wide variety of interactive exercise options.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise devices of various types are well known and popular. However, exercise is often repetitive and boring, especially when performed indoors. One widely used exercise device is a treadmill T, comprising a belt 13xe2x80x2 driven by roller shafts 15axe2x80x2, 15bxe2x80x2, as shown in FIG. 1. Settings such as speed are input from a panel 100xe2x80x2 and a handrail 11xe2x80x2 is held while running on the belt 13xe2x80x2. First and second roller shafts 15axe2x80x2, 15bxe2x80x2 either actively drive the belt 13xe2x80x2 as the user 10xe2x80x2 runs or walks thereon, or, in passive mode, freely rotate, driven by user tread activity producing friction on belt 13xe2x80x2.
Even so, the device provides only a very limited range of exercise experience, and thus, little motivation or interest to the user.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide an exercise device, composed of both belt and wheel treadmill types, providing walking, running, and climbing experiences to make exercise routines fresh and motivating.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise device, provided with a display or other simulation apparatus, offering the user a simulated environment for both mental and physical interactivity.
The present invention provides an exercise device, including a belt type treadmill, a wheel type treadmill, a transmission mechanism, an operating panel and a display device. The wheel type treadmill is disposed adjacent to the belt type treadmill * and includes two wheels, a plurality of steps coupled to the wheels, and a transmission shaft driving the wheels. The transmission mechanism has a first roller shaft and a second roller shaft, coupled with the transmission shaft. The first and second roller shafts drive the belt type treadmill. The panel is coupled to the belt type treadmill, providing different operation settings. The display device is coupled to the panel, providing environmental simulation.
A detailed description is given in the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.